I Don't Want To Be Found
by Maybell's Stories
Summary: Kidnapped. Raped. Tortured. Laughed at. Charlie Carter was a victim of all these things. She lives in fear of men and refuses to trust any men besides her Brother and Father. When they move to Japan to get away from that environment, she and her older sibling enter Ouran Academy. Will the Host Club help her, or make things worse?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer! I do not own any Ouran High School Host Club characters!  
**

* * *

I Don't Want To Be Found

All men were the same. They're nothing but liars. Sex hoarders. They would stop at nothing to get what they wanted. Conniving. Evil. Sick.

And don't say I have no idea what I'm talking about.

I have experience.

Men are bad. They play with your heart and then when they've taken what makes you pure away, they'll through you in the dump and move on to go harass another girl.

There are only two men in this world who are trustworthy.

That would be my father and brother. After what had happened to me they spent all their time comforting me and helping me. My mother died during my birth and I never knew her. My brother said she was a good woman.

I didn't want to move to Japan. But my dad and bro both believed that if we moved I might be able to heal.

I know I won't.

Men are evil.

Gross.

Plotting.

And I'm terrified of them.

* * *

**Okay! So I decided to start an Ouran fanfic! I had been reading a lot of them lately and I wanted to write one of my own. Don't worry, I'm still writing my Hetalia Fanfic, I'm just working on something else too. I just needed a break from Hetalia. But I'll get to work on it soon.**

**Anyways. Back to Ouran. I hope you guys enjoyed and keep reading!**


	2. Hello, My Name's Charlie, and I'm Scared

**Disclaimer! I do not own any Ouran High School Host Club characters!  
**

* * *

I Don't Want To Be Found

I held my brother's arm as we walked into the school. He just smiled and told me it would be okay. I probably seemed weird, looking like a guy latched onto another guy. But I had utterly refused to wear that thing they called a dress. It was hideous, and Bro and Dad honestly didn't have a problem with what I wore.

Plus I was kind of a flatty and didn't really have hips. No one would really be able to tell the difference, and I was fine with that. No worrying about men trying to ask me out and all that crap.

I guess I need to clarify a few things. First. Name. My name is Charlie Carter. 15 years old, and going in as a second year. I'm told I'm young to be going in as a second year, but I've got the brains to do it. My brother's name is Toby Carter. 17 years old and going in as a second year too. My brother wasn't as smart as I, but he still managed pretty good grades. And we both were masters at learning languages. So learning Japanese in the short time we did wasn't all that hard.

Walking in we got several weird looks from the people who walked by. A couple of girls giggled, and the guys looked at us funny.

My brother and I walked to our class. Luckily we had the same class together. I was full of relief. That is, until we walked into the classroom. It was full of guys. I immediately hid myself behind my brother at the sight.

"Charlie. It's okay. I'm here so you don't have to worry."

I smiled at my brother's words.

"Class. I would like to welcome our two new transfer students." The teacher said getting the class to quiet down. "Would you two care to introduce yourselves?"

My brother, being the social bug he is stepped forward and introduced himself.

"Hello! My name is Toby Carter. I'm 17 years old and I transferred here from the United States. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He stepped back and motioned for me to step forward and introduce myself. I didn't want to, but I could tell my brother wasn't going to do it for me. I slowly stepped out from my brother's shadow and introduced myself.

"H-hello." My voice was just barely audible. "My name's Charlie Carter. I'm 15 years old, and I transferred here from the United States."

With that I found myself back behind my brother. I wasn't sure, but I though I saw some of the girls go 'Aww'. Several of the guys seemed to snicker. It scared me.

"Well, it's wonderful to meet you two." The teacher said. "You may take your seats in the back next to Kyoya Ootori. Kyoya could you raise your hand?"

A black haired, bespectacled boy that looked my brother's age raised his arm. Holding onto my brother, we made our way to the back. He took the seat next to Kyoya, and gave me the one by the window. I love my brother. I knew immediately that this Kyoya wasn't trustworthy. Then again, none of the boys were. Only my brother. He was all I could trust.

The teacher went into the lesson, and I tuned her out. And focused on the view out the window. I let my mind wander.

* * *

_I smiled as I walked with my boyfriend down the street. It was my fifteenth birthday and he was taking me out to eat. I loved my boyfriend. He was the best. We had been dating for almost three months now._

_We walked towards the restaurant and stepped inside. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was a beautiful orange. We got our seats and sat down, ordered, ate, talked, laughed. _

_When we left the restaurant we walked a little ways holding hands. He stopped a little ways and turned to me._

_He smiled and leaned in close, "Close your eyes Charlie. I have a surprise for you."_

_I closed my eyes with a huge smile on my face and waited as he tugged on my hand motioning me to follow him. _

_Eyes closed, I walked in silence as he pulled me along. "Can I open my eyes yet?" I giggled._

"_Not yet."_

_We continued to walk a little longer before he stopped._

"_You can open your eyes Charlie."_

_I let my eyes creak open._

_I felt very confused. We were in an alleyway. What were we doing here?_

_My heart started to pound when several other guys from my school started appearing. Realization dawned on me and I became frightened. My eyes widened and I turned to run away, when my boyfriend grabbed my wrist._

"_Jason. What's going on."_

_When I looked into his eyes, I froze._

_All I saw was lust.  
_

* * *

"Charlie."

My brother's voice shook me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw concern in his eyes.

"Charlie, are you okay?"

I stared at him for a moment. "Yeah. I'm alright."

"Okay then. The bell rang for lunch so we can go eat."

I looked around to see everyone else had left the room. "Okay," I responded, "I just need to take my meds real quick."

I reached into my bag and pulled out my medication and my bottle of water. My brother sat at the desk in front of me and watched me swallow the two pills. I stood up along with my brother as we turned to leave to go get some lunch.

"Hey Toby."

"Yeah Charlie."

"Don't tell them I'm a girl. I feel safer this way."

"I figured as much."

I loved my brother. He never questioned my motives.

* * *

Kyoya Ootori knew everything, about everyone. But these two transfer siblings. He didn't know much. And he hated not knowing much. As he stood by the doorway listening to the two siblings talk, he heard something very interesting.

Looks like Ouran High School has another cross dresser.

He started to walk down the hall.

"Kyoya! Mommy!"

He dipped his head in a sigh as the blonde headed king came running over.

"What is it now Tamaki?"

"I heard we have two knew transfers!"

"Indeed we do."

"Well why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't feel it was important."

"Well of course it is! We could get two new host members!"

"What makes you think we need more host members?"

Tamaki paused. "I don't know. I just think we could use them."

"Yeah Kyoya." the two twins said in unison slithering up. Their constant smirk on their face. "Who knows, maybe adding two new members might increase the club's income."

Kyoya thought for a moment. " I suppose you're right." He said at last.

"YEAY! So Mommy. Tell us, what were they like? They're in your class right."

His wondered if he should mention the fact that the younger one was actually a girl. It wouldn't benefit him in any way, so he decided to leave it.

"Well, the younger one is clearly an academic genius. Fifteen years old as a second year. And the older one seems smart, but more social. Other than that, I really don't know much else, so I'm looking forward to learning about them."

"So he's a grade up huh. He and my beloved daughter should get along great then." Tamaki furrowed his brows. "But if he gets too close-"

"I doubt he's going to be trying to get close to anyone." Kyoya stopped Tamaki. "By the way he was hiding behind his brother, something tells me that he's not very social."

"Hmm. I wonder why he would be hiding." the Kings found himself curious. "Kyoya, what information to we have on their backgrounds?"

"Other than the fact that their father owns a well known photography business, and that they transferred from the U.S. their isn't much more information on the two."

"Well then," the twins piped up.

"This should," Hikaru chimed.

"Get really interesting." Kaoru finished.

* * *

For the rest of the day I had the uncomfortable feeling that someone was following my brother and I. I didn't want Toby to worry, so I just pretended I was fine.

When the school day was finally over, I began to pack my things. I suddenly noticed someone had slipped a note into my bag while I wasn't aware.

"Charlie, did you find a note in your bag?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah. Mine says _After school we would be most honored if you would join us at Music Room Three_."

I looked at the note in my hands.

_After_ _school we would be most honored if you would join us at Music Room Three._

I looked at Toby, "What do you think?" I asked him.

He looked back at me and smiled. "As much as I would like to head home, I don't think it would hurt to check it out. And if someone tries anything, just know I'll be there to protect you."

I smiled. I didn't trust this letter, but I trusted my brother. I knew he could protect me too. Unlike me, he was tall and buff, he had short brown hair, and bright green eyes. I was short, skinny, and my hair was dyed a dark red and cut short in a similar style to my brother's. I knew he would protect me.

"Okay, let's go then."

* * *

"Why aren't they here yet Mommy!" Tamaki whined pacing across the room. "We didn't even have guests today so that they could come!"

Kyoya just smirked as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Well, did you ever think that they might not want to come?"

"Kyoya- Sempi, Tamaki- Sempi, if I may ask, who are you talking about?" Haruhi asked, walking over to the two.

"Yeah! Tama- Chan! Whose coming!" Honey giggled from atop Mori's head.

"The new transfer students," the twins spoke.

"Toby,"

"And Charlie Carter."

The twins stood by each other smiling their mischievous smiles.

Everyone turned as the doors to the room opened up. Revealing two young men. The shorter one hiding behind the taller.

"Hi! I'm Toby Carter, and this is my brother Charlie."

* * *

I looked at the group of men in front of me and hid behind my brother. I was terrified. I could feel myself shaking. _What's wrong with you? No one is going to buy the boy act if you keep trembling. _I thought to myself as I tried to force myself to calm down.

Then I saw him. That Kyoya guy.

My eyes widened in terror at him, and they only grew wider as I looked at the group. I suddenly wanted to go home. I pulled at Toby's sleeve.

"Toby," I found myself whisper, "I'm terrified."

"Don't worry Charlie, I won't let them hurt you."

"But what if-" I didn't get to finish my question, as we were interrupted by the group in front of us.

A blonde came striding forward, and took a bow.

"Hello there! I am the Host Club's King Tamaki Suoh. I'm guessing you got our notes."

We both nodded our heads. _Host Club?_

"Please! Take a seat!"

I didn't want to sit down, but I followed behind my brother as he took a seat and I sat curled up in a fetal position beside him on the couch. Everyone else sat down on the other chairs and couches around us.

Before that Tamaki kid could speak up, Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and proceeded before him.

"The purpose we have asked for you two to come here, is for the reason that we are in recruit for new members of our Host Club."

Toby seemed confused and spoke for the both of us. "If you don't mind me asking, what's a Host Club?"

Tamaki burst forth before Kyoya could open his mouth.

"Our Host Club is a place for young ladies to come and be entertained my us young men, the members of the Host Club."

"Evil."

I didn't realize I had said it until it was too late. But I believed what I said. This Host Club was nothing more than a way to give girls fake feelings, then break their hearts. Evil. Disgusting.

I'm scared of these men.

I grab Toby's shirt and hide my face behind his back. I'm trembling terribly and I feel so embarrassed. I try to calm myself, only to start shaking more. My eyes are slowly widening as I know everyone's eyes are on me.

"Toby, I want to go home." I whisper into his ear. "Toby, I'm having another attack. I need to get home."

Understanding my words, he stands and picks me up and carries me to the door. My shaking has only increased as I latch onto my brother.

He turned back to the Host Club.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think your club is for us."

With that, he opened the door and closed it behind him. Leaving a very confused group of men behind.

I can feel the tears streaming down my face as my brother cradles me walking the short two blocks to our new home.

"Toby, they scared me. They scared me so much. Especially that Kyoya guy. I'm so terrified. I'm sorry I can't stop shaking." My trembles had slowed since we left the school, but I was still shaking none the less.

"Charlie," he said keeping his eyes on the path, "You're my sister. If you're frightened by them, we can stay away from them. I'll protect you."

He continued to carry me home and when we entered the house he set me down on the couch. And threw a blanket over me before running off to the kitchen to get some popcorn.

With no homework from any of our classes today, we sat in our living room and watched anime with each other. Wrapped up in blankets, munching on popcorn, and calming our nerves with the funny stories.

* * *

The group just stood there dumbstruck. Staring at the door. Everyone was surprised, with the exception of Kyoya. His voice finally broke the silence.

"I told you the younger one probably would be very open to being social."

All eyes turned to Kyoya. There was something he wasn't telling them and they knew it.

But there was something they all could agree on.

Those two were different. And they were going to find out why.

* * *

**Okay! So here's chapter one! Wow! I must say, after putting up the prologue, I did not expect this much feed back so quickly! Aww man I feel so special!**

**Anyways. Yeah. It's almost two in the morning and I feel like I'm about to pass out. I've been working since 8:00 pm yesterday, and got finished working at around 12:30. I spent the rest of the time trying to write this chapter. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully I'll be getting another one up soon!**

**Bye Bye! Good night! Or I guess good morning! Hehe, bye!**


	3. Extracting Information

**Disclaimer! I do not own any Ouran High School Host Club characters!  
**

* * *

I Don't Want To Be Found

* * *

I didn't want to go to school the next day, but I knew that I needed to. So I went.

Walking into the giant building I tried not to hide behind my brother as much, I knew he had no problem with the looks others gave us. But I was a little embarrassed. Plus, if I continued to hide, people would start to catch on that I wasn't a boy.

I walked alongside Toby as we headed to our classroom. We were almost to the classroom when two girls wearing those hideous dresses came in our path.

One with blonde hair giggled, while the brunet smiled before talking.

"H-hi Toby, Charlie." she said blushing.

The blonde piped up, "We were wondering, since you're in the same class as us."

"If you guys would walk with us."

They were both blushing slightly. I looked at Toby and shrugged. I didn't have any problem with girls. They wouldn't try anything, like those men. And I bet they probably weren't very strong either.

Toby turned to them after looking at me, "Sure, we'll walk with you."

"Really!" they both squealed in unison.

The brunet walked beside me, while the blonde came in beside my brother.

"So Charlie," the brunet turned to ask me, "What kind of hobbies do you have?"

"Umm, well," I was fine talking, since I have a pretty gender neutral voice, I could sound like a boy or girl. "I really enjoy painting, and baking. What about you?"

"Wow! Really! That's so amazing! I love to bake too!" she smiled at me. "Oh! I guess I should tell you my name. I'm Emiko and my friend's name is Amaya."

I smiled at her, "Those are really pretty names, Emiko."

Emiko blushed again. "Thanks. You know Charlie, you're really sweet, you and your brother should think about joining the Host Club."

I froze for a moment, then recovered and kept walking, "Actually, they did approach us, but we turned them down."

She looked disappointed. "Why?"

"Because I don't believe in fake feelings. What they do is nothing but faking emotions. It's not real."

Emiko looked at me. "I never really thought about it that way before, but I guess you're right. It does make sense once you think about it."

We walked into the classroom just as the bell rang and we took our seats. I felt oddly safe today sitting by the window. Like I could focus today.

The day went by smoothly, I could focus on everything the teacher had to say. I got all my notes. I think I even smiled. Toby must have noticed me smiling because a couple times he was staring at me.

There was only one thing that could ruin my day.

Ootori.

Several times I caught him eyeing me. I didn't know what he wanted, and I wasn't about to find out.

* * *

When school was over I gathered my things and waited for Toby.

"Hey Charlie, I really have to go to the bathroom. Are you okay by yourself for a minute?"

"Yeah. No one else is here and I'm not about to stand outside the boy's restroom. I'll wait for you."

"You really are the best." he said running out of the room.

"And don't you forget it!" I yelled to him.

I sat down at my desk and looked out the window as I waited. The trees in the garden around the school were beautiful. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I felt so happy. I don't think I had been that relaxed in so long.

"You know, you are a very intriguing character if I must say."

His chilly voice jolted me out of my calmed state. I froze before slowly turning around to face the body who match the voice.

Ootori stood in the middle of the room staring at me with cold eyes. What did he want?

I stood immediately and grabbed both Toby and mine bags. And motioned to run out the doorway. But Kyoya was in front of the exit before I could get out of the isle. My heart started racing and I wanted to scream. I opened my mouth to yell for Toby, but my words caught in my throat. I started to back up into the wall and I could feel my body trembling. I was trapped in this room with a boy.

Finally my mouth seemed to form words. "W-w- what do y-you want?"

He didn't seem to change expression at all as he walked towards me. I fell to the ground and pushed myself further against the wall. He crouched down and stared at me. Expressionless.

"To talk."

I curled my body up and held my knees. "W-what do y-you want t-t-t-to talk about? I'll t-tell y-you what ever you want, p-please just don't hurt me."

He gave me a look of surprise. "Why would I hurt you?"

I looked up from the floor and caught his eyes. They were ones that were full on concern. Not fake. But he could just be acting. I turned away, "Because. Y-you men a-are all the s-same... evil."

I looked up again. His eyes were widened slightly in surprise. "You know, not all of us are evil. I just want to know. What happened to make you so frightened of us?"

I stared at him. It was a trick. I know it was. He just wanted to make me feel safe, then he'd hurt me. Just like the rest.

I shut my mouth.

He went back to his expressionless facade, before standing and staring down at me.

"What the hell is going on here?"

I looked to the door to see Toby marching over to my side. He looked at me, then at Kyoya. His eyes burning with rage.

"What are you doing."

"Extracting information." He turned to walk to the door. When he got there he stopped and turned back. "Oh, and one more thing." His eyes drifted to me. "I know your secret, Miss Carter. I suggest you be more careful of when you address yourself as a woman. Who knows who might hear."

With that he was gone.

He knew.

My school has gone from bad to worse in a course of two days.

* * *

"So Kyoya! What'd you find out?"

"Well, the younger one, most definitely doesn't like me. Same with the rest of you."

"Kyoya- sempi, what did you do to him?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing, really. I just walked in on him when he was alone. His brother went to the bathroom and I tried to talk to him. As soon as he saw me he froze."

"Kyoya-sempi, I'm thinking that there's something you're not telling us."

"Yeah Kyo-Chan! What are you leaving out? We're curious, right Takashi?"

"Hm."

"Come one Kyoya, tell us, tell us."

"Mommy, what are you hiding?"

Kyoya just stood there. After a moment he pushed his glasses up his nose and smirked.

"Let's just say, Haruhi has someone to relate to now."

Everyone except Haruhi and Mori gasped in confusion.

"Mommy, what do you mean?"

Haruhi thought for a moment before cracking up. All eyes turned to her.

"Haru-chan, what's so funny?"

After calming down, she looked at everyone else. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No." They said in unison.

"Charlie is a girl."

All eyes turned back to Kyoya. Tamaki was the first to break the silence.

"Why didn't you tell us this? Mommy! Why are you keeping secrets!"

Kyoya just smirked and fixed his glasses. He turned and started walking towards the door to head home. "I'll be doing some more research. See you tomorrow."

The door closed behind him. Silence engulfed the room. Charlie's...a girl?

* * *

"Hey Dad?"

"Yes Toby?"

Charlie was long asleep and father and son were sitting at the table together.

"Why didn't we send Charlie to St. Lobelia's. And don't tell me it's because I wouldn't be able to go."

Mr. Carter looked up from his work and locked eyes with his son. He thought about it.

"I don't know."

"She'd be happier there Dad. The way she stares at all the guys at our school. She doesn't get one moment of peace. She's terrified, and even today, there was one of the guys there who found out she's actually a girl."

"And who would that be?"

"It's the Ootori boy, Kyoya."

He stared down at the work in front of him. He loved Charlie, but he didn't think that sending her to an all female school would do much to help her.

"I think he'd keep her secret. He seems like the type who would only do things to benefit him, and I don't think revealing Charlie would do anything for him."

"I trust you Toby."

Toby looked at his dad.

"I know you're worried Toby, and I know you'll protect your sister. I have no doubt in you."

Toby let a smile grace his face.

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

My dreams that night were full of nothing but horrible memories, and fears of the future.

* * *

_They pointed to me. Laughing._

"_I'm telling the truth! Why won't you believe me?"_

_More laughing. I cried. No one believed me. Of course not. Who would? Jason, the school's top ranking student. Stuco president. All honors classes. Why would he rape an innocent girl? They laughed._

"_I bet she's just trying to ruin his reputation."_

"_I'm not! I swear!"_

"_What a loser!"_

_I cried. _

"_What's wrong with you? You're such a disgusting girl!"_

_I want to scream._

"_So gross!"_

_I want to yell._

"_Liar."_

_I want to die.  
_

* * *

My eyes flash open. My heart beating rapidly. My body trembling. My hands find their way to my desk and grab the pills and water. I sat up and shoved them down my throat.

When I finally got my nerves to settle I lay back down on the bed. The pillow was wet, and I realized I had been crying. I flip the pillow over and try to go back to sleep. I couldn't.

I stood up and walked into my bathroom. I walked over to the toilet and proceeded to get rid of my dinner.

When I finished, I washed my hands and flushed the toilet. Instead of walking to bed, I grabbed my pillow and stepped into the hallway. I tip toed my way into Toby's room and creaked open the door.

"Toby," my voice was weak.

"What is it Charlie?" he mumbled.

"Toby, I can't sleep." I walked over to his bed. It was huge. Could probably fit five people or so.

He sighed rolling over to face me. He looked up at my face and smiled, lifting up his sheets so I could slip in.

"Thanks Toby." I said facing the door.

"It's fine, Charlie."

Back to back we both drifted into slumber.

Toby would protect me.

* * *

**Yes sibling bonding is so sweet. I wish I had an older sibling sometimes. But since I'm the oldest of my siblings, can't really do that. **

**Anyways. I just want to say thanks. I had no idea I'd get so much response! Seriously, anyone who reads my stories, just makes me want to cry of happiness! Blahraharhfhagjrah! 'Smiles big' **

**Okay, I have to go and read my summer reading book now. Bye bye!**


	4. Meeting With Mom

**Disclaimer! I do not own any Ouran High School Host Club characters!  
**

* * *

I Don't Want To Be Found

* * *

_The sun was beautiful. Too beautiful. The calming orange and yellows on the shore mixing with the flowing red that slowly trailed from the dying child's arms. Crimson life making it's way out to blend into the evening. Everything was in contrast. But her life was slowly seeping away and she wouldn't have it any other way. What a beautiful way to leave this world. It almost made her want to stay.  
_

* * *

I looked out the window. Somehow I wondered how I managed to have better grades then my brother when I paid half as much attention. I guess I'm just smart like that.

I could feel his eyes staring at me. I pretended not to notice. But I could feel them. Kyoya was staring at me with a look of... confusion? Sympathy? ... Well, it doesn't matter because I know it's all an act.

It's always an act.

The bell finally decides to ring and I pull out my bag filled with my lunch. I start to walk over to my brother, to let him know I'm going to lunch. My brother, surrounded by a bunch of girls. I hope he gets a girlfriend soon. Cause I'd feel bad if he lived his whole life worrying about me and never get married. I want some nieces!

"You sure you want to go, Charlie?"

He looked concerned. While the girls were busy going 'Aww!' I really don't understand them sometimes.

"Yeah. I want to try and be more social." I said since the girls could hear me. What I was really saying was, 'I'm feeling brave today and I want to learn to protect myself.'

He caught my drift. Smiling he replied, "Okay Charlie, but if you need anything let me know, that's what big brothers are for."

He turned back to the girls he was chatting with while I left the room to head to the cafeteria.

The hallways were quiet as I made my way there. I liked it. It was calm and nice.

I closed my eyes as my feet made their way forward. Maybe this school wasn't so bad. Maybe... maybe... I could... even...

My thoughts were interrupted when two arms snaked their way around my waist and shoulders.

"You know," one voice purred.

I froze.

"You should come," the other started.

My eyes were wide.

"And sit with us." they both finished.

All was silent.

Then my frantic shriek pierced the air.

* * *

The girls Toby were talking to asked if he wanted to go and eat lunch with them. He wanted to go find Charlie, but she had said she would be okay and he trusted her judgement.

He was walking with the girls down the hallway. They were really fun to talk to.

When he heard it.

That scream.

It could only belong to one person.

The girls heard it too and their eyes widened as well as mind.

His legs moved on their own as he charged down he hall and forcing his way through the large crowd that had gathered. What he saw made him want to kill whoever dared to do this.

Charlie was laying on her side, curled up in a fetal position. Eyes wide in fear and tears streaming out. Mouth open as more screams filled the air. The Hitachiin twins standing on the side watching in horror. Toby's eyes glared at them. He knew they must have caused this.

They noticed his stare and their eyes grew wider.

Toby ran to Charlie and tried to calm her down.

"Charlie! Charlie! Calm down!" He was becoming frantic. Sure Charlie had had breakdowns before, but nothing this bad.

He looked back up at the twins.

"What do you do! What did you do to Charlie!"

"W-we just-"

Their voices couldn't be heard over Charlie's yells. Toby looked back down and began to pick her up.

"Toby, Toby, Toby," Charlie's voice seemed to calm down.

"What is it Charlie?" he tried to hide the immense anger building up inside him.

Eyes wide Charlie looked into Toby's. And uttered one thing he had prayed he would never have to hear from her mouth.

"They're him. They're Jason."

Then Charlie hyperventilated.

* * *

They were just like him. The way their arms snaked around me. The way they talked. They were like him. I was so scared.

I couldn't stop my hyperventilation. It became hard for me to breath. I began to cough. My eyes grew wider than they already were. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was my brother's scared face staring at mine.

* * *

_Would death be that bad?_

_No more fears, no more drama, no more torture._

_Death seemed so welcoming._

_But this place didn't look like what I had imagined death to look like._

_It was too pretty._

"_That's because it's not."_

_I turned to see a beautiful woman standing behind me. Her long brown hair flowing behind her. Her kind eyes gleamed as she looked at me._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Charlie, how could you not know who I am?"_

_The it clicked._

"_Mom?"_

"_Yes dearest. That's me."_

_My arms wrapped around her tight._

"_Hey now, no need to cry... Just look at you. You've grown up so beautiful haven't you?"_

_I looked at her smile. Tears spilling out of my eyes fast than I could have imagined._

"_Mom, why did you leave? I need a mother, as much as I love Dad, I wish I had one."_

_She smiled at me._

"_I left because it my time to come back... I think you've grown up quite well... But Charlie,"_

_Her eyes met mine._

"_I know what you've been through sweetheart, and I know it's not fair, but I do believe you can rely on more people than just your brother and father. Not all men are evil."_

_I knew she was right. Deep down. Deep down I had always known. I was. Just too scared._

"_You can trust others, it will be okay."_

_She began to fade._

"_I have to go now sweetheart."_

_I just looked at her fading figure._

_I smiled._

"_It was nice meeting you..._

_... Mom."  
_

* * *

My eyes flashed open. There was a bright light above me. And I could hear faint whimpers.

"Toby?" My voice was coarse and raspy from screaming.

My brother raised his eyes to look at me. They were red from crying. His face streaked with tears.

"Charlie I'm sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn't have let you go alone. I should have-"

"Toby it's not your fault. I wanted to go by myself, and it's my fault it happened."

I looked around. "By the way, where are we?"

"The school's infirmary. After you hyperventilated I brought you here."

"Oh."

I peaked at my hand, wrapped firmly up in my brother's. I gave his hand a squeeze.

"Hey, you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I met Mom. While I was out. I talked to her too."

He smiled, "Pretty hot woman our Mom was huh?"

I laughed. "Yeah, she was really pretty. At least I know where we get our good looks."

He looked up at me and with his eyes he motioned to the curtain. I understood.

They were behind it.

Probably a bunch of girls were listening in too.

I turned my eyes back up to the ceiling.

"Mom told me something too."

"What?"

I smiled. A real, genuine, smile. "She told me. That I shouldn't be afraid anymore."

His eyes widened slightly.

I laughed. "Hey, don't so worried Bro. That doesn't mean I'm going to start trusting people just yet. But," I paused. Looking back at him.

"I'm going to try."

Toby smiled.

For once.

In this one moment.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

**Aww! happiness! Yes, so I needed something to get Charlie to you know, get involved with the host club. So I used my magical typing powers and sent her a message from her deceased mother.**

**Rockin' awesome I know.**

**So anyways, since we are on a trip to a wedding we are going to, I'm probably going to write another chapter or two today, since I'm going to be stuck in a car for three hours.**

**Aren't you all lucky.**

**So yes I be writing more and by the time I get this up we'll be at our hotel because I have no internet while on the road. And, well, yeah.**

**That's it...**

**Bye! Bye!**


	5. Two Chesires And A Moronic Hatter

**Disclaimer! I do not own any Ouran High School Host Club characters!  
**

* * *

I Don't Want To Be Found

* * *

I didn't know much about the Host Club. But I knew one thing.

That Haruhi character was most definitely, undoubtably,

A girl.

It's been about a week since my brother and I joined. I don't know why I let us be talked into joining this club. Or why the Shadow King (As I have learned that is what he is called) would even let me in, seeing as I'm a girl and he knows it.

But the one thing I do know is that Haruhi is a female.

How do I know this you ask?

Well for my brother and I it is quite obvious.

She is the only person in the Host Club, aside from my brother, that I don't feel scared talking to.

I know I have good reason to be hiding myself, but I'm curious as to her reasoning. Once the day of hosting was over for the day and all the guests had left I decided to approach her about it.

"Hey Haruhi, can I ask you something?"

Haruhi and I were about the same height but somehow I still found myself looking up slightly.

"Sure what is it?"

"Why are you dressed up like a guy, when you're a girl?"

All chatting among the Hosts ceased. Everyone was staring at me wide eyed. Except my brother who had been talking with Kyoya.

I looked at them. "What? Isn't it obvious?"

Tamaki finally broke the silence. "H-how d-did y-you know?"

This time my brother spoke for me. "Really? Anyone who knows Charlie could answer that question."

My turn to talk. "She's the only person in this room that I don't feel scared to talk to. Aside from my brother, I hate being around other guys."

Honey's voice made it's way in. "Haruhi has a good reason. She owes us lots of money so we made her be a host to pay it off."

Oh. That made since. A lot actually, when I thought about it she never really seemed to enjoy being at the host club. So forced makes a lot of since.

"So then Charlie," Kyoya piped up. "What's you're reason?"

My eyes went wide. By the way everyone was acting I could tell they all knew too. He told them.

They all knew.

One person was bad enough, now I had a whole group that knew.

They knew I'm really a girl.

My eyes narrowed at Kyoya. Instead of fear, I could feel something else boiling up inside of me.

Anger.

I clenched my fists and teeth and went to grab my bag. Slinging it over my shoulder I grabbed Toby's had and marched to the door. Just before walking out I gave my answer.

"Men. That is why."

With that I shut the door.

* * *

The Ouran HighSchool Host Club was utterly dumbstruck. All eyes once again turned to the Shadow King for answers.

"Kyoya- sempi, what's going on?"

Kyoya just fixed his glasses.

"Mommy! We know you know something! So tell us!"

"I'm not sure that our newest member would be happy with me if I divulged that information."

* * *

~Le FlashBacky in Shadow POV~

I somehow found myself overly curious with the show that was put on in the classroom when I talked to Charlie. So I knew I needed to do some research.

I looked into my laptop at the school's list of students and backgrounds. I couldn't find anything on that mysterious Charlie Carter.

Scrolling through the internet I finally found something that could be of use.

CharlieDraws.

Some website called DeviantArt.

I clicked on it and found a page filled with extraordinary drawings of people, animals, plants. I looked at the info she had placed. It matched, this had to be hers. I began looking through her many blogs. Hardly seeing anything of use.

Until I find one dated to about a week prior to their transfer.

_Hey readers! Charlie here!_

_So, I have some bad news and I kind of just needed a place to scream it out. I'm going to be moving soon and I won't be using this account anymore. This account has gotten me in trouble and I need to stop using it for safety precautions. I just really want to say thanks for all the watchers, favorites, and encouragements. I won't be starting a new DeviantArt account, but I won't delete this one so you guys can still view my pictures if you want._

_I am truly thankful to all of you and I am sorry that I won't be uploading anymore. You all have always been their to encourage me in my art, I promise I'll never stop painting and writing. Maybe someday I can make a living off of my art. I'll make sure to give you guys credit. Hehe._

_I'm sure you all are looking for a reason as to why I am stopping and I can't give you much detail but I'll tell you this._

_Someone has been using my page._

_I love you all and I hope to someday draw once again for you. 3 3_

_~Charlie_

Someone had been using her page?

Confused I decided to look through her artwork.

My eyes widen as I look at her most recent photos. They are filled with blood and several has some of a girl being pinned down by a-

Man.

It all clicked.

The usage of her page.

The fear she has of men.

The way she prayed I wouldn't hurt her,

It all made sense.

...

Rape.

* * *

~Back The Present~

Kyoya closed his laptop and walked out the club door. He had some work to do.

* * *

My brother and I got home quickly and I sat in my room looking at my computer. I had deleted my Facebook, YouTube, FanFiction accounts. but the one I just couldn't bring myself to get ride of was my DeviantArt page.

All those pictures were special to me and So many people had given me so much encouragement through my art.

I would still read comments people post on my pictures. But what made me feel the worst were my page comments.

_Charlie! Why do you stop?_

_You're the best! We want to see more pictures from you! D:_

_Don't go! Don't go!_

_We're going to miss you! 3_

_Keep it up, Charlie! Don't stop your art._

_Charlie, you are an amazing artist and as much as we all are sad you're leaving DeviantArt, I wish you the best of luck. (*:_

_Bye. D8_

Reading the many comments that laced my page made me desperately want to continue putting things up.

But I knew I couldn't.

Because he would see it.

I closed my laptop and flopped onto my bed. Plugging my headphones in I slipped into a catnap. Little did this cat know, that two Chesires were sitting in the tree outside my window. Along with a moronic Hatter.

* * *

"Okay you two demons, do you remember the plan?" the Hatter asked.

"Yeah boss," Kaoru started.

"Why would we forget?" Hikaru finished.

They held the supplies in their arms.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

**Ugh! Short chapter, sorry! I just really want to go to bed because I have a headache but I promised I would get two chapters up today, so I'm doing that.**

**So did you get my reference? With the Hatter and Chesires and.. yeah.**

**Okay, I'm going to bed now.**

**Bye! Bye!**


	6. Oil Pastels Color Trust

**Disclaimer! I do not own any Ouran High School Host Club characters!  
**

* * *

I Don't Want To Be Found

* * *

I could hear some shuffling around in my room while I was trying to sleep. I figured it was just Toby, seeing as he likes to come in and 'borrow' my stuff.

I call it stealing.

Anyways, here I was trying to relax. But then I realize something.

There's more than one pair of feet walking around. What is someone was really stealing my stuff. Yeah, the only thing that really had some worth was my laptop, and even then it wasn't very expensive, but that laptop held all my precious memories, good and bad.

My eyes shot open and I jumped out of the bed to run towards my laptop. I froze when I saw my room.

Their were empty canvases along the wall. All kinds of art utensils imaginable. Paint, pens, markers, oil pastels. A painting easel was set up in the middle of my room. The sight made me want to cry with joy. But, who would have done this? My family was rich, but not enough to spend our money on things like this.

My eyes found their way over to three members standing out of the way of everything.

The twins and the king were smiling great big smiles on their idiotic faces.

"Y-you guys did this?"

"Well, yeah," one of the twins said.

"We heard you could draw," the other stated.

"So we thought we would get you some stuff so we could see your art in action!" Tamaki sang.

My eyes traced back over the room. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't.

I walked over to the canvases and gently graced my hand over them. I bent down and lifted it up. Setting it on the easel I reached down and grabbed a blue oil pastel.

The members made their way and sat down on my bed.

My hand gently pressed against the cool canvas as I made my first stroke. the blue went across lightly, creating a baby blue streak. I continued with this before reaching for a green, then yellow, orange, blue again, red, white, violet. Colors splashing together as I drew. I wasn't really sure what I was drawing, I just let my fingers move.

Hands covered in pastel, canvas completely covered in color, I stepped back to show my newest masterpiece.

Looking over at the other three I saw their eyes widen slightly in awe.

I had painted this very scene. Me, standing in surprise in this wonderland of art. The three host members with their smiles standing by my window. The light shone in through the window illuminating the dark room. All the art supplies covered in sunlight. Everything peaceful.

They looked at me. Then at the picture. Then back at me. Tamaki was the first to break the calming silence. Only one word came out. But it was enough.

"Pretty."

I could feel myself smile. This was a nice feeling. Something I hadn't been able to feel in so long.

True happiness.

I was beginning to trust.

* * *

A week had passed since then and I was back in the host club. They had even set up a place where I could paint in there. As Kyoya put it.

"It would gather more customers seeing your talent would naturally draw them to you."

School was over for the day and I began to walk down to the music room. On my way down, the girl who I had walked with the other day walked up to me.

"Hey Charlie. I heard you're in the Host Club now." Emiko started. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah."

"What made you join. I thought you believed what they were doing was wrong."

I thought for a moment, "Well, I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover. I might have misjudged them. Don't get me wrong, I still don't like those fake feelings, but they seem to be nicer than I thought."

She smiled, "Well that's great. I'll be sure to visit."

"I'm headed there right now, do you want to walk with me?"

She blushed, "Yeah! That would be nice."

We walked down the hallway in silence. But it wasn't that kind of awkward silence, it the calming and relaxing kind of silence.

Reaching Music Room 3 I opened the door and held it open for Emiko to walk in. Lots of other guests were already their and a very creepy Kyoya walked up.

"Charlie, you're late."

"Sorry Kyoya, I just wanted to take my time getting here, since the halls were so peaceful."

He pushed his glasses up.

"It's fine, I guess, but you have several guests waiting for you."

"Thank you Sempi."

I walked over to the group of girls waiting for me. It was fairly simple, I had learned, to entertain these girls. most often than not, they would ask if I'd draw. I didn't mind, since I loved to do it.

My brother had really gotten into the host club. But he was the host club type. As I had learned before, each person fits into some category. I was apparently, the artistic type. Which I gladly accepted the role. And my brother was the talkative type. The one who was always engaged in a conversation.

Today I decide to draw flowers.

"What kind of flowers do you girls think I should draw?" I asked peering at the girls in around me.

"Oo! Lilies."

"Daffodils!"

"Roses."

I heard so many different flowers being called.

"Okay! I'll draw them all."

They giggled with glee. I smiled, being a host was easy. And although I wasn't a big fan of entertaining women, considering I'm one myself, I felt drawn to stay. My mother's words kept echoing in my head. _You can rely on more people... not all men are evil._

Mom was right. Although I didn't trust the men of the host club, slowly, but surely, I was learning to.

* * *

The day of hosting was over and we all sat in the room. The twins and my brother were in a lively conversation. Tamaki was busy glomping his 'daughter'. The shadow king typing away furiously at his computer. Honey and Mori were sitting at a table eating cake. And I was doing my favorite pastime of painting.

Honey came running over to me and grabbed my arm. "Char- chan! Char- chan! Will you come eat some cake with Takashi and me?"

He had gained some of my trust faster than anyone else in the host club. He just seemed to innocent to try anything. But I really didn't like his hands on my arm.

Wriggling out of his grasp I smiled.

"Yeah, I'd love to have cake with you."

The three of us sat at the table eating cake. Honey was talking while Mori and I were just listening. Occasionally, Mori would give a word or grunt to show he was listening. I couldn't help but smile at the two cousins.

After finally getting away from Tamaki, Haruhi made her way over to us.

"Hey guys."

"Haru- Chan! Do you want some cake too?"

"No thanks Honey-Sempi, I just wanted to get away from Tamaki."

I looked at the time. Smiling I stood up. "I gotta go guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

Grabbing my brother we walked out of the room and headed home.

After closing the door behind me I frowned.

"Maybe."

Tomorrow was the day of the year I had always hated.

The day I most feared.

My birthday.

* * *

After Charlie left Tamaki stood up and up and walked to the center of the room and shot his arm up in the air.

"Okay! So we all know what tomorrow is correct?"

A couple of the hosts gave him a look of confusion while the twins and Kyoya smirked.

Haruhi spoke up. "What's tomorrow Sempi?"

He made a dramatic pose and pointed his finger toward her.

"Tomorrow is Charlie's birthday! And since she is new, we will throw her a party! We don't have any guests tomorrow so we will be able to have a good party!"

"Sempi, do you really think that's a good idea? Charlie doesn't really trust us yet and I've noticed how she doesn't really enjoy over eccentric things."

"Aww come on Haruhi." Kaoru said, slipping his arm around Haruhi's shoulders.

"Why can't we through her a party?" Hikaru continued, slipping his arm around her waist.

They finished together, "It would be a good way to get to know her better."

"Plus it is her sixteenth birthday! And she should enjoy it!" Tamaki shouted.

"I think Tama- chan is right. We should have a party. With lots of cake! Right Takashi?"

"Hmm."

"It's settled then," Tamaki said, striking another pose, "Operation: Charlie's Best Birthday Ever starts now!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know It's short, but I'm in the car and my battery life on my laptop is almost gone and I want to sleep. We don't have much farther to go before we get home, but I want to sleep for a while. **

**Also, I just want to say thanks. Seriously. This is some of the best response I've gotten. You all make me feel so happy and it makes me feel encouraged to continue writing. You guys always have something kind to say, and everything you say always makes me feel good and inspired to write more. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. My stories wouldn't have a reason to be here is it wasn't for you guys.**

**Thanks. **

**Bye! Bye!**


	7. Shadow King Can Read Whatever He Wants!

**Disclaimer! I do not own any Ouran High School Host Club characters!  
**

* * *

I Don't Want To Be Found

* * *

I was contemplating on just staying home that day. So many painful memories are brought back and I just couldn't bear to face it. It was my birthday it happened.

My birthday was the day that had been forever tainted.

It was the day...

That I was tainted.

Now I can't bear to try and face anything. I just wanted to stay in bed, curl up and sleep all day. I was dreading the moment the sun came up and I would have to get out of the bed.

I couldn't. I wanted to stay home. Toby and Dad would understand, right?

Slowly, I could see the sun beginning to break through the horizon. The subtle orange mixing with the dark blue to create a slight purple. Lighting up the whole world one moment at a time. The yellow began to make it's appearance, just screaming to be seen. The green of the grassy field I could see in the distance, getting sprayed with warm colors.

It was beautiful.

* * *

Toby walked across the hallway to wake up his sister. Knocking on the door he opened it to find his sister asleep at the windowsill. Her face red from tears.

He knew she had been up all night.

He made his way over to his sister and picked up her small form. Walking over to her bed he set her down, placing the covers over her body and turning to walk over to the door. He looked back at his sister and smiled.

She was healing.

She may not have realized it, but slowly, ever so slowly...

Charlie was healing.

* * *

Kyoya sat in homeroom reading a book. _Battle Royale*_ to be exact.

Why such a bloody, and disturbing book you wonder?

Well, that is simply because this is the Shadow King and he can read whatever he feels like.

"Okay, class, let's get started."

The teacher snapped the Shadow King's head up and out of his book to attention. Looking to his seat beside him he saw Toby, but noticed Charlie's seat was empty.

He leaned over to his neighbor, "Toby."

"Hmm?"

"Where's your sibling?"

Toby turned to make eye contact. "Charlie stayed home. Charlie.. uh... isn't feeling well today."

Kyoya turned back to the teacher and the lesson. Charlie had stayed home, huh?

Well, there was going to be some very upset Host Club members.

* * *

The lesson past relatively quick for Kyoya, and after being dismissed for lunch. Toby and Kyoya walked in silence down the hallway towards the lunch room. Toby finally broke the silence.

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Why would you still have Charlie in the Host Club if you knew she's really a girl?"

Kyoya smirked as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Well that's a simple question. The more Hosts in the club, the better income. Also, I know that you enjoy it, but if I kicked Charlie out, you would leave as well. So why not gain the extra income?"

"Oh."

Kyoya's other reason, was that this Charlie character intrigued and interested him to no end. She was hiding something, and even though he had already discovered her major secret, he knew there was more to the story then she was letting on.

And it frustrated the Shadow King, he knew everything about every one, and all of a sudden these two knew transfers come along, and he knows nothing.

He was going to find out what was going on, and he was not going to stop until he knew.

Looking ahead Kyoya realized they had arrived at the cafeteria. Walking into the large room the two made their way over to the table containing all the Host Club members.

Tamaki immediately stood when he noticed a certain birthday girl wasn't there.

"Mommy! Mommy! Where's Charlie!"

Before Kyoya could respond, Toby spoke up.

"Charlie's not feeling well today, so he stayed home."

Several of the girls around the table began asking questions.

"Oh no! Is Charlie-san okay?"

"Will he get better?"

"I hope it's not too bad."

"How sick is he?"

"Isn't today his birthday? How awful to be sick on his birthday!"

Toby began waving his arms to calm the girls down.

"Don't worry, don't worry, Charlie should be back tomorrow, well and everything."

Kyoya looked at Toby as he tried to reassure the girls.

Something told Kyoya, that Toby was hiding something about Charlie.

* * *

To say Tamaki was upset was an understatement. He and the Devil twins, and Honey and Mori had spent the rest of the previous day and that morning setting up a birthday bash, canceling the club so they could have the birthday, and were so excited for it. Now Charlie was home sick and all the work they had put into it had gone to waste.

Or had it?

"Hey Tamaki?"

Toby's voice had pulled Tamaki's attention.

"What is it?"

"Since there's no Host Club today, can I leave right after school is out to get home for Charlie?"

A giant lightbulb had turned on.

"Of course, dear Charlie is sick and needs his brother with him in his time of need!" Tamaki said with an overly dramatic pose.

"Thanks, Daddy," Toby laughed before walking off, back to his class.

Tamaki was slightly stunned. He had called him Daddy, and it wasn't in a sarcastic manner. He smiled.

He loved his family.

* * *

The Host Club, minus Toby and Charlie, was gathered in Music Room 3. Tamaki pacing around in front. Kyoya was on his laptop.

"Okay men, and Daughter! We have a mission to complete, and although it hasn't gone as planned, we will see it through. If Charlie can't come to the party. Then we'll bring the party to her! Now men! And Daughter! Let's go!"

The group dispersed, but before they could do anything, Haruhi spoke up.

"Tamaki- sempi, if Charlie is sick, maybe she doesn't want to be disturbed."

Tamaki pointed his finger towards her. "Nonsense! We made a mission and are going to finish it! Now no complaining! It is the job of the Hosts to make every girl happy and-"

"Tamaki- sempi, you do realize Charlie is a Host too, right?"

"No matter! We are going to visit her and we will make this the best Birthday she had ever had! I don't know what happened to make Charlie so unhappy, but we are going to change that! We will make Charlie trust up by any means possible!"

Anyone could see the truth in his voice.

"Fine Sempi, but I'm only going to go to make sure you all don't do something stupid."

"Come! Let us be off!"

After the Host Club hand gathered up everything, they left the school, headed to an unsuspecting girl's home.

* * *

I was up painting in my room. After that magnificent sunrise I just had to paint it. I mixed the colors together to match the beautiful sight that was there that morning.

Smiling at my master piece I took a step back.

"Happy Sixteenth Birthday Charlie Carter." I murmured to myself.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It was approximately 5:00. Toby should be home by now. And my stomach growled, I hadn't eaten anything all day, just because I wasn't hungry. I walked toward the door and tried to open it, only to find that I couldn't open it.

I began to slightly panic inside. What if there was some one who came to hurt my family? Terrified I ran to my window and shut it quickly to cut off any entrance to my room. My music was still loud. My stomach started to tighten and I crawled up onto my bed. I reached across my bed and turned off my music to listen.

I heard footsteps coming towards my door, it was only one person, so maybe I could take him. Or her.

The footsteps stopped right outside my door and I could hear a chair being moved.

My heart was beating faster as I heard the door click open and open slightly before the person slipped a note into my room. The door closed and the footsteps retreated.

Cautiously, I made my way to the door and picked up the note.

_Dear Charlie Carter,_

_Happy Sixteenth Birthday!_

_Make your way downstairs, but take your time. :D_

There was no name. Who's downstairs? I wondered. Slowly I opened my door and peeked out. My eyes widened in surprise.

In the hallway above my room hung a huge banner.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHARLIE!_

Streamers were everywhere as I slowly made my way down the hall towards the stairs.

The stairs were covered in pink and purple streamers, balloons tied in as well. I climbed down the stairs and turned to continue down the hallway. Another banner was hanging.

_Almost There! :D_

I moved forward. I was in utter shock. I turned the corner to face the most amazing thing that had happened to me in so long.

_HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY CHARLIE CARTER! WE LOVE YOU!_

My brother and Dad were in the front, with the host club standing behind. Balloons and streamers decorated the room. Banners were everywhere, each holding a note from someone of the Host Club. There was a huge cake sitting on our table that said _Sixteen _in big bold letters.

I could feel a tears leak it's way through my eye. Followed by another, and another, until they were pouring out of my eyes. I smiled.

My legs seemed to move themselves as they ran toward everyone. Enveloping them in a huge hug. Through all the sobbing I could only get out two words.

"Tha- thank you!"

But it was enough for them to understand.

It's true.

I'm so much closer to trusting others.

Mom, if you see me.

I hope you're proud.

* * *

_Somewhere up in heaven a young woman smiled._

"_Yes Charlie. I am so proud of you."_

_Looking down at her daughter, the woman cried._

"_Thank you, all of you young men. You are saving my daughter."  
_

* * *

**Okay! All done for this chapter! Garbahgaherjkhefqohjfjvhar! Writing this is so hard because I'm starting to run out of ideas, but I'll figure it out.**

***Battle Royale is a Japanese Novel, (Author I can't think of) which is similar to the Hunger Games, but came first and is way more gory. I haven't read it but I know people who have.**

**Anyways, we are on vacation! Yeay! Like real vacation this time. I be so happy!**

**So I might not be updating for a while because I am just lazy, so I'm just saying that now, plus, when we get back home I'll have a ton of work I have to do. But if I get the chance I will.**

**There's only going to be approximately 20 chapters or so, so I'm almost halfway done!**

**I need to say thank you once again. Every review, favorite, follow, is appreciated so much, and all of the reviews are so kind. I am so grateful to you all! Thank you so much! 3**

**Bye! Bye!**


	8. What Really Happened

**Disclaimer! I do not own any Ouran High School Host Club characters!  
**

* * *

I Don't Want To Be Found

* * *

School was out and Toby and I made our way to Music Room 3. It had been almost a month since my birthday. And the Halloween season was coming around. There was no club today, but we went to hang out and plan for future club activities.

"Char-Chan! What are you going to dress up as for Halloween." Honey yelled pouncing at me. I dodged, of course, and he landed on my brother.

"I'm not quite sure, Honey- sempi." I thought for a minute, "I might do some cosplaying, I haven't done that in a while. Last halloween I dressed up as Edward Elric, from FMA."

"Ooo! Char- chan! I know the perfect person for you to cosplay!"

With that, the smaller third year grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me away. Mori, following close behind.

"Honey, I'd be careful if I were you, Charlie still is going to have some trust issues."

I looked at the Shadow King as he mysteriously appeared with his laptop.

How he manages to do that, I'll never know.

Honey, realizing what he was doing, let go of my hand. I pulled my hand away.

"I'm sorry Char-chan! I forgot!"

I bent down to his level, "It's okay Honey- sempi, I'm just quite used to the whole, touchy touchy yet."

Honey smiled before speaking. "Okay! You stay here, Takashi and I will go get Kao- Chan, and Hika- Chan!"

Honey grabbed his cousin's hand and pulled him away. Leaving me alone with Kyoya.

"He really likes you, you know. They all do."

A sad smile formed on my lips.

"I know. But,"

"But you're still worried about trusting them. You're afraid we're going to betray you, like you were before. Well, I can tell you this, Ms. Carter. Everyone in this room want nothing but to help you get over your past and help you move on."

My eyes widened. _My past..?_

Kyoya noticed my change in mood.

"Don't worry, they don't know the full extent of what happened. However, if you don't learn to hide your emotions better, they will all figure it out at one point of another."

I looked at him. "How did you find out?"

Kyoya responded by pushing up his glasses. "I found your DeviantArt page. After seeing the art and journals you posted, it wasn't hard to put two and two together."

I could feel my fists tighten, and my eyes tear up slightly.

"It was my birthday, you know."

"Hmm?"

"It was my Birthday when it happened. Last year. I was missing for three days."

* * *

Kyoya felt his eyes widen before regaining his composure.

She was... going to tell him?

He pushed up his glasses so they caught the glint of the sun.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked.

Charlie looked at him, sorrow filled in her eyes. She looked on the brink of tears and he could tell she was fighting to hold them back.

"Yeah."

She took a seat on the small sofa and Kyoya sat down across from her, setting his laptop down and closing it.

"They hurt me all over. I have scars everywhere. Except my face. I was saved before they did anything to my face."

"Are you sure you want to tell me these things?"

Her eyes met his.

"Why do you want to hear them? You're an Ootori. What do you have to gain from hearing my story? Nothing. Nothing to your benefit. But I.. I have everything to gain from telling you. It might be a mistake, but I have nothing else to lose. Telling someone.. it might... be the first step in fully recovering."

His face didn't show it, but Kyoya was stunned. She was right. What did he have to gain from hearing her story? She wasn't from a particularly wealthy family.

So why was he still so intrigued?

"He was my boyfriend. We had been dating for three months. He took me out for dinner, and when we left, it was getting dark. He tricked me. I- I don't know why I didn't realize it, but, by the time I caught on.. it was too late."

Kyoya just sat there and listened, listened as she willingly told him her past.

"There were five of them total. They all went to my old high school. But I didn't know them very well. I can't remember much, I don't want to remember. I was blindfolded, and I remember that everything hurt. Knives and blood were everywhere. They were laughing. And... and... I was pushed around. And all I can remember is just wishing over and over that they would kill me already so I didn't have to keep enduring the pain!"

Kyoya noticed how Charlie began to let her tears fall. This had not gone unnoticed by the other hosts. Everyone had made their way over to listen as well.

Toby wanted to interject, but, he knew Charlie needed to tell someone.

Charlie's eyes kept contact with the ground. She hadn't noticed the rest of the Club join.

"T-then as soon as everything started. It stopped. They disappeared, and ran away, then, I saw the door burst open, a-and, I heard people talking to me, b-but I couldn't respond. Everything was blurry. I felt myself being set down on something soft. I could feel myself being carried away. T-there were lots of lights. Red and blue. A-and it was loud. R-really r-really loud. I could hear women screaming and children asking what was happening."

The tears were falling even faster now.

"My vision cleared up, I could see T-Toby and Dad fight-t-ting the police officers, shouting at them."

A couple eyes turned to Toby, but soon returned to the sobbing girl.

"A-and, in the corner of my eyes, I c-could s-see him. They were walking down the street, he looked back at m-me, a-and s-smiled. L-licked his f-fingers and left."

The whole Club was shocked. But she wasn't finished.

"I woke up in a hospital. My body hurt, but what hurt the most was the emotional trauma. And those nurses, they didn't give a crap about that! They just cared about their paycheck. They just went about their business, checking only to make sure I was still alive. That I wasn't dead! Never asked me if I was okay. Never asked me if I was emotionally fine! Nothing!"

Her body racked in sobs, and tears, but her voice was strong.

"And once I got out I went to press charges. But as soon as I got to the Police Station, where they are meant to help those in need, they told me they had already made an investigation. I told them my side of the story, and all they did was sit there and tell me sorry that they didn't have enough evidence! They didn't have enough God given evidence to arrest my old boyfriend and his tag alongs!

"I had to go to school everyday after that! Listening to people whisper and laugh! Endure them making fun of me! No one would listen to me! Because, why would the school's top ranking, student council president, all honors classes, why would he do such a thing? They all thought I was out to get him! My 'friends' abandoned me because they all thought I was just seeking attention! I was called a liar, whore, disgusting, and so many other things!"

She paused. Breathing in.

"That's why... That's why I can't ever fully trust anyone anymore! I'm too terrified of making friends only to lose them!"

Charlie broke down.

Her body was shaking. Choked sobs echoing throughout the room.

"What I really hate though... is... I'll never have children. I'll never get to experience what it's like to raise my own child from birth. I had so many plans. And now they'll never come to life, because of those monsters."

The whole room stood in silence. Toby was off to the side. Honey was crying almost as much as Charlie, the twin's generally mischievous grins were replaced with looks of horror. Mori's calm expression was one of surprise, Tamaki was hugging Haruhi, with tears streaming down his face, Haruhi, looked on the brink of tears as well.

And Kyoya...

Was staring out the window, his facial expression was one of sheer anger, his fists were clenched and he looked ready to kill.

Charlie had realized the others were listening while in the middle of her screaming, but she didn't care anymore.

The room was silent.

Until Honey broke it.

Walking up to Charlie he sat down beside her.

Wiping his tears he managed to ask her, "Does that mean we're not your friends?"

Charlie halted her sobs to look at the smaller man.

She looked at the rest of the host club.

They were crying.

For her.

She didn't realize it, but she didn't think of them as her friends. Friends could be gained and lost so easily.

"No Honey, you guys aren't my friends. You'll never be."

Everyone's eyes widened.

Letting more tears fall she reached for the boy next to her.

"You're my family."

* * *

_Friends can be won. Friends can be lost._

_But your family will always be a part of you that you will never really be able to loose.  
_

* * *

**So yes. Happy, sad, happy sappy. Very roller coaster like, no?**

**Anyways, there is more to come, lots of interesting stuff. Some fluffy fluffiness, between our dear Char-Chan and Kyo- Chan.. O3O**

**And maybe, our dear Toby will find a girl... maybe.**

**Anyways, I just want to give my thanks, every review you guys give is appreciated so much and you are all so kind.**

**Okay, I say by now.**

**Bye! Bye!**


	9. Maids Or Vampires

**Disclaimer! I do not own any Ouran High School Host Club characters!  
**

* * *

I Don't Want To Be Found

* * *

"_No Honey, you guys aren't my friends. You'll never be."_

_Everyone's eyes widened._

_Letting more tears fall she reached for the boy next to her._

"_You're my family."  
_

* * *

Honey looked up at the girl squeezing his tiny body.

_Family?_

He smiled. "Takashi! We're her family! We're Char-chan's family!"

His laugh rang out throughout the room. Takashi nodded in agreement to his cousin, a small smile gracing his stoic face. Haruhi laughed. Tamaki cried. The twins in shock. Not from disappointment, but from awe.

Awe that she considered them family.

Kyoya stood still. Taking it all in, in his own emotionless way.

Toby was in the back, staring at his sister.

_She's so close. Almost recovered._

Tamaki continued to cry. Not from sadness, but from joy.

This was his family.

This was his dream.

It was coming true.

* * *

I could have stayed like that for eternity. Holding little Honey, crying and laughing, and rejoicing in this new found life.

Soon I found myself in a hug from several others. Tamaki had come in first, then the twins jumped in, pulling Haruhi in tow. I saw Toby looking at me. He was grinning in approval. He was proud of me. I he told them everything and I could feel a huge burden lifted off my shoulders as the Host Club's tears washed so much of the pain away.

What did I have to worry about?

Jason was back in America where he couldn't hurt me. He didn't know where I was. He wasn't coming to get me. I was safe. I could learn to love again.

* * *

Toby sat in his room attempting his pile of homework. He hated it. Oh, how he hated homework. Yeah, he could get it done, but he didn't understand the point of doing it. He knew all the material and by the time the exams would come around he knew he could answer and pass with a good score.

Ah well.

He was so happy that day anyways, the stress of homework couldn't ruin it.

His dearest sister was healing.

He smirked, maybe she could even hook up with one of the Host Club members.

Tamaki was out of the question, Haruhi, even if she didn't know it, had the hots for him, and Toby wasn't about to ruin that relationship.

The Twins? Never.

Those mischievious devils were too mysterious for Toby's comfort. Although, Toby did trust them, he knew neither would be a good match for his precious sister.

Honey seemed more like a child to Charlie so that would just be awkward.

Mori clearly saw Charlie as a little sister too, so he was out.

All that left was...

Kyoya Ootori.

He was secluded, quiet, and smart. All the things his sister was. And he was pretty good looking so that's just an added bonus.

Strange thought.

Toby shook away the weirdness before slapping himself on the head.

"Baka."

He laughed at himself.

An cheshire grin spread across his face.

Time to play matchmaker.

In his room, on his laptop, a dark haired boy sneezed. Loud.

* * *

I sat in my room reflecting over the events of the day. I couldn't help but feel happy. But at the same time disappointed. I don't know why, but when Kyoya didn't join in the hug I felt a little sad. I know he's not a very cuddly person, but still. There's something about him that makes me want to learn more about him.

Sitting there I stared out my window.

Maybe I had judged him too quickly.

No matter what I had felt before, I knew that I was going to have all the time I needed to learn about all the Host Club members.

School the next day had passed relatively quickly and Toby and I found ourselves getting ready for another day of Hosting.

"Char- Chan! Char-Chan! Come with me! I have something to show you!"

Honey grabbed my hand and pulled me away, but instead of pulling away, like I wanted to do I allowed him to pull me. I trusted the kid. He was sweet like the cake he ate.

Mori followed us behind as his cousin pulled at my arms.

Dragging into the changing rooms they had in the room he pulled me over to where the twins were standing next to a mannequin with devilish smirks stretched across their face.

I suddenly remembered the conversation I had with Honey the previous day about a halloween costume. I paled as I instantly knew why that mannequin was there.

No.

Absolutely not.

I utterly refuse to put that on.

A maid outfit.

I looked at them, then back at the dress, then at them.

Then I ran.

I jumped from the changing room screaming like the girl I was, effectively getting every eye in the room to turn my way. Now that I think back on it, it probably quite the comical sight to see. A young 'man' running as fast as his short legs could pull him as a pair of twins chased him down trying to get him into a _very_ feminine outfit.

"NO! NO I REFUSE!"

"Aww, come on Charlie, wear the dress, wear the dress!"

I turned around to see them gaining on me, "What goes on in your sick, twisted minds? There is no way I would ever wear that!"

I quickly jumped behind my brother and latched on to him for dear life. I heard giggles erupt from the group of girls he was entertaining.

"Charlie-sama is so funny."

"Yeah, he and his brother have such a sweet bond!"

I let out a small sigh of relief, until I felt two pairs of strong arms latch under my armpits and lift me from the ground. I was soon dragged kicking and screaming into the changing room by the twins as the pulled me back in.

"Come on, Charlie, put on the dress, put on the dress!"

I glared at them, "No! I refuse, why can't I go as something manly?"

Their grins seemed to triple as they peered down at me. "Like what?"

"A vampire."

* * *

Halloween was in a couple days and the Host Club would be having a Halloween party, which means we had to have planning. I wasn't really paying attention while everyone else came up with stuff.

When all was said and done I stood up to grab my bag and brother to leave.

The next few days were a blur leading up to the infamous Halloween party.

Arriving at the party, I was greeted by a little vampire Honey tackling me from behind.

"Hi Char-chan! Your outfit is in the changing room! Let me show it too you!"

Dragging me into the room I slipped into the vampire costume and met everyone outside getting ready for the party. Somehow, Toby was already dressed, but I didn't see him go into the changing room. Strange.

He called me over to help him set up some cobwebs.

"So, Charlie... how ya been?" Immediately I sensed something was up, either he wanted something, or he was trying to get me to do something.

"What do you want?" I deadpanned.

He scoffed, "Who ever said I wanted anything?"

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, "You always act hesitant when you want something. I've known you a long time, brother, I can sense any emotion withering from your soul."

He paused to look at me with what I deducted to be a twinge of fear in his eyes. "Hehe, you're really funny sis."

"I wasn't joking."

"Hehe, right. Anyways since you've caught me red handed, I guess I should ask you."

I looked at him for a moment.

"You gotta crush on anyone?"

It was my turn to be surprised. "W-what?"

"You heard me, do you... have.. a crush.. on.. anyone?" I noticed that when he said anyone he gestured to a certain someone.

A certain someone with black hair.

A certain someone holding a clipboard.

With glasses.

And a frown forever etched on his face.

A blush, no, that doesn't even begin to describe my face. More like... a tomato.

"What on earth you give you _that_ assumption?" I then proceeded to slap him across the face and head several times.

"Haha! I knew it! I knew it! You totally have a crush on him! Well, don't you worry baby sis, I will certainly find a way to bring you both together!"

I face-palmed, "You've been hanging around Tamaki too much."

His grin increased ten fold, "You gave me a perfect idea! I'll recruit Tamaki now too!"

"Please don't."

"Surely this will have the happiest of endings, well, sayonara my little vampire, off you go to entertain many!"

Sometimes I wonder how many times Dad dropped him on his head.

* * *

When guests began trickling in we all put on our vampire act. I had heard that the twins and Haruhi were devising a plan to get some students in their class together. But I really thought it was probably more like, the twins had a plan and poor Haruhi had been dragged into it. Mori and Honey were busy eating cake and scaring people. My brother, in all likely hood, was probably conversing with Tamaki to find a way to get Kyoya and me together, so that left me awkwardly standing next to the one person I would have preferred to stay as far way from as possible.

Lovely.

"So.. um... the party," My attempt to break the silence between us was clearly not working and I wanted to badly to walk away, but I really didn't have anywhere to go.

"If you're going to just stand there and try to make conversation that is obviously not working, then maybe you should go dance with one of the guests of at least do something useful."

I wanted to slap him, but that would get me no where. So did exactly what he suggested. I went off to do something useful. Like getting a drink.

So after pouring myself a cup of punch I wandered over to a corner to sulk.

"Why are you hiding in the dark?"

I jumped at the voice that appeared beside me. I looked over to the hooded boy with a strange cat puppet on his arm. His name clicked in my mind, and although I had never met him I had heard plenty of ridiculous stories from Tamaki about him.

"The name's Nekozawa. I'm the leader of-"

"The Black Magic Club, yes I know who you are."

A look of surprise passed over his face, but it quickly disappeared.

"So what brings you over to the dark?"

I leaned against the wall and looked over at him before turning my face away.

"I don't know, I just want to avoid people as much as possible."

I could feel him smirk as he looked the opposite way. "I know the feeling; however, I think our reasons for it are two completely different ones. I myself, just plain don't like the way people look at me. But you, you're having conflicting feelings and are just trying to get away from the people, or person causing them. Don't look so surprised, I know things about this school body that even Kyoya Ootori doesn't know. Living in the dark has it's benefits. Like for one, I already knew you were a girl from the start."

My heart jumped. And my eyes grew slightly wide. "H-how did you?"

"Or how you were raped on your birthday. I also know things about other people too. Like, how Kyoya lives in a world where success is necessary for survival. Haruhi is a girl too. Her mother died while she was still a child. But in a way, we all are still children, however; some of us had too grow up and face the real world before we should have. My sister doesn't even know who I am. I would love to meet her someday."

I was surprised to say the least. "You have a sister?"

He turned back to the crowd of guests in front. "Yes, but if you met her, you would never guess we were related. But this conversation is not about me, you are the one who is currently in the uncomfortable situation, but I am entirely content with living in darkness. Now let's see, the person who is twisting your feelings around probably doesn't even know it."

"Oh, my brother knows it," I said trying to get the topic to steer away from where it was originally was going.

"Wrong! It's not your brother, although he is helping to amp it up, he is not the one who is causing the most problem."

Darn.

"It's Kyoya."

And there goes the tomato blush.

"First my brother! Now you! What gives you that idea? Forget it, I'm leaving."

As I stomped away I could hear him snicker behind me. But then his laughter suddenly stopped, causing me to turn around and look at him. I could see his face. His eyes were wide and he was staring past me, he saw me looking at him and he could only say one word.

"Run."

It was then that I heard the scariest two words of my entire life.

"Hey, babe."

I turned around to find the devil grinning down at me.

My breath hitched in my throat as I struggled to say the name that I had been to scared to say for so long.

"J-jason."

* * *

**Crawls out of ground. "I'M ALIIIIIIIVEEE!"**

**Yes! I FINALLY got another chapter up! I am so freaking sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! And don't worry I am going to finish it, I only have one more chapter after this, and then an epilogue. Cause I am so lazy.**

**Plus it's Christmas time and I'm supposed to spend time with my insanely large family. Anyways, I need to charge my computer since it's about to die. This story is almost done and it will probably be a while before I finish it, but don't worry, I plan of finishing it. Thank you all so much for waiting and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I get the laptop charged.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Bye Bye~**


	10. The Perfect Painting

**Disclaimer! I do not own any Ouran High School Host Club characters!  
**

* * *

I Don't Want To Be Found

* * *

"_Hey Babe."_

_I turned around to find the devil grinning down at me._

_My breath hitched in my throat as I struggled to say the name that I had been to scared to say for so long._

"_J-jason."  
_

* * *

Nekozawa ran as fast as he could to find Kyoya. Where was he? He tried several times asking the people around but they all screamed and ran from him. Where would he go? Nekozawa ran out to the balcony to see if he was out there.

He breathed a sigh of relief to find him out there.

"Kyoya!"

The shadow king turned to the master of the dark. "What is it Nekozawa?"

"Char- Charlie's old boyfriend is back, and he's got her trapped!"

Kyoya's eyes widened and began to run back towards the dancing area. "Go find Tamaki and her brother." He ordered, not even realizing that Nekozawa knew Charlie's secret. His mind was set on one thing.

_I have to get to Charlie_.

* * *

"W-what are you d-doing here?" I could feel myself tensing up. The small appetizers I had eaten earlier threatening to come back up. I could already feel the tears forming in my eyes. I sensed my fear and whole heartedly took advantage of it.

"Oh, just visiting my babe."

I could feel several eyes on me and I could only hope that one of the host club members would come over here. Or at least my brother.

"H-how d-did y-you find m-m-me?" I could feel myself shaking in my own outfit.

He laughed as if the answer was obvious, he leaned down to my ear and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Did you really _think_ you could escape me? I'll admit though, your little attempt to flee me is _adorable_."

I couldn't move. I couldn't scream. I couldn't even struggle.

"Oh, look at the poor little kitten trapped and all alone? Where's your brother? Or even better, your new boyfriend, oh right, you probably don't even have one. Since no one would want a girl whose already been tainted." His chuckle sent shivers down my back and I wanted to throw up as he licked my neck. His grin grew even more terrifying.

"You taste even better than I remember, dear Charlie."

I was frozen. I wanted to run, but all I could think was.

_Not again. Not again. Not again. Not again._

"Now come on, let's go, unless you want to make a scene. And by the way, I _love_ your vampire outfit. Hungry."

"Sir, this is a private event and it has been requested that you leave as you are disturbing our guests."

I felt a sense of relief as Kyoya's voice flitted into the conversation. But any of it was immediately tossed out the window when Jason's fist unexpectedly made contact with his jaw sending him across the room.

The screams of many girls erupted and I knew Mori or Honey had to have heard it and would hopefully be coming over. I sank to the ground as Jason let go of me and began walking over to Kyoya.

I stared at Kyoya's body on the ground certain that he was out cold. But I was surprised to find him picking himself off the ground and launching himself at Jason and knocking him to the ground and away from me.

"Charlie! Charlie, are you okay?" Toby's voice caught my attention as he pulled me off the floor and helping me stand. Tamaki was also holding onto me. Everything was still blurry and I still couldn't move, but I knew I was safe.

The twins and Haruhi came in next, the former bursting through the doors and running over to assist Kyoya, and the latter coming over to where I was.

Haruhi's brown eyes told me everything was okay and I slowly felt my muscles release their tension and I felt myself go limp in my brother's arms as he hoisted me up. My eyes closed and I lay my head in his chest while he and Haruhi carried me back to the Music Room. Tamaki was helping Honey and Mori who had just arrived on the scene restrain Jason, while Kyoya and the twins were treating their wounds.

I would later learn that the twins both got black eyes and Hikaru busted a tooth. Also that Kyoya cracked his jaw had two black eyes and several bruised ribs.

I had a broken wrist from Jason's grip on my hand.

I fainted in my brother's arms.

* * *

"Yes, yes sir... yes.. I understand.. of course... no.. no it wasn't expected, several others were found to be helping him get into the school... yes.. yes it was.. the security around the school all have concussions... yes.. a broken wrist... I'm fine... a couple of bruises... yes.. yes... hmm... bye Father."

Kyoya shut the phone and slipped it back into his pocket as he sighed. Nekozawa was busy talking to the police and he, Kaoru and Hikaru were being attended to by the ambulance. Charlie was over on the ambulance across from him with her brother and father while a nurse wrapped her wrist. All the guests who were at the party had already left for home after many of them testified to seeing the fight.

A feeling of anger pulsed through him as he cast his eyes over to the police car when Jason sat. His eyes were glued to Charlie, but when he sensed someone else's eyes on him he turned his head to glare at Kyoya.

The nurse called his attention once again and he easily answered her questions.

* * *

When the cars finally took him away could I finally let out a breath of relief. I closed my eyes and leaned against my brother. I felt him wrap his arm around me and he kissed my forehead. My father had arrived about five minutes earlier and was sitting on my other side.

"It's about time," I heard my father huff, "But I'm sorry you had to get a broken wrist to get him caught."

I looked up at him with a smile. "Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault and now we won't have to worry anymore."

He laughed, "You're wrong my dear. You will always have to worry in life, but if you can get over that fear and worry, that is when you will be able to win. So yes, there is one trouble off your hands, but always be prepared for another. But for now, just relax."

I looked up at the night sky.

It would make a beautiful painting.

* * *

**Hello! Okay, so two chapters in one day! Yeahyuh! Anyways, this is the end. Fin, no mas. I will write an epilogue but this story has officially made it's final chapter. I'm sorry it's short, but I really needed to get this story done with so I can work on my other stories. Thank you all for reading this! I'll probably get the last chapter up in an hour or two.**

**Bye Bye~**


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer! I do not own any Ouran High School Host Club characters!  
**

* * *

I Don't Want To Be Found

* * *

I opened my eyes to a ray of sunshine. Today was the day. The day that I had been waiting for a whole year for.

My eighteenth birthday.

I would fully enjoy the entire day.

Jason was tried and found guilty of abuse and trespassing, he was sent back home to America where he was later sent to a military school. I haven't seen of heard of him since.

I was headed to my final year of high school.

Mori and Honey are both in college. Mori's majoring in self defense, while Honey is doing the same, along with a degree in culinary arts. I can't wait to eat his cake that he's baking for my birthday.

Haruhi and Tamaki are _finally_ going out. Though in secret, as she is still part of the host club.

The twins are still the mischievious devils they have always been.

And Kyoya and I... No, we're not dating. I'm still not ready to date anyone, but if I did, he would be the one. He's my best friend.

For now.

Toby has been reading romance novels, I'm sure of it. He still keeps trying to get the two of us together.

Everything is perfect.

And even though I know it won't last, I am living it to the maximum I can.

I looked out the window to the beautiful sky.

I could stay in my room forever, and I know I'll have to leave eventually, but for now, I don't want to be found.

Fin~

* * *

**Yes, this is the end. Thank you all my reader for sticking with me for this story. And I know it took forever, but viola! Here is the end.**

**A big Thanks to all my Followers**

**I love you forever!**

**And this is the final:**

**Bye Bye~**


End file.
